piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hector Barbossa/Gallery
A gallery of images of Captain Hector Barbossa, Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court Image:Legends of the Brethren Court 5.jpg|Barbossa and Jack the monkey on the front page of ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court: The Fourth Estate. Image:Wild Waters.jpg|Barbossa and Jack the monkey on the front page of Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court: Wild Waters. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Six Sea Shanties Image:Barbossa SSC.jpg|Barbossa art Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Screenshots Image:Barbossa 1stappear.jpg|Captain Barbossa aboard the ''Black Pearl Image:Lizcoin.jpg|Barbossa and Elizabeth onboard the Black Pearl. Image:Elizabeth Barbossa COTBP.PNG| Image:Hector&Elizabeth.jpg|Barbossa telling Elizabeth about the "pirate medallion". Image:Barbossa_Apple.jpg|"Apple?" Image:Cursedhector.jpg|Barbossa transforms in the moonlight. Image:Barbossa skeleton.jpg|Barbossa in his skeletal form. Image:Liz&crew.jpg|Barbossa and his crew with Elizabeth Swann Image:Chest.jpg|"Begun by blood. By blood undone." Image:Barbossa Liz 7.jpg|Barbossa shooting Pintel Image:Barbossashoots.jpg| Image:Barbossa58.jpg|Barbossa negotiating with Jack Sparrow aboard the Pearl Image:Jack Barbossa Black Pearl COTBP.jpg|Barbossa and Sparrow onboard the Black Pearl. Image:Barbossa pursuit CotBP.jpg|Barbossa and Jack the monkey during the pursuit Image:Barbossa_and_Mast_Falling_COTBP.png|Barbossa as the ''Interceptor'''s mast crashes onto the Pearl's deck. Image:The Intercepter moments before its destruction.png|Barbossa looks at the Interceptor. Image:Barbossa80.jpg|"Ooh, it's still warm." Image:Jack_Barbossa_Isla_De_Muerta_COTBP.jpg|Barbossa and Jack negotiating in Isla de Muerta Image:Hector Barbossa.JPG|Barbossa in the treasure cave. Image:Barbossa Fighting Jack COTBP.PNG|Barbossa engages in a duel with Jack Sparrow Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 6.png| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 14.png|Barbossa stabs Jack, not knowing he's cursed Image:Fight_on_Isla_de_Muerta_19.png|"Are we to be two immortals locked in an epic battle 'til Judgement Day and trumpets sound?" Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 21.png|Barbossa fighting an immortal Jack Sparrow Image:bscap0073.jpg|Barbossa aiming at Elizabeth Swann Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 31.png|Barbossa shortly before his death Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 35.png|"I feel...cold." Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 37.png|Barbossa dead. Image:CotBPBarbo_corpse.jpg| Promotional images Image:Barbossa.jpg|Hector Barbossa. Image:barbossa_reference.jpg|Barbossa promotional image Image:Jack and Barbossa.jpg|Barbossa and Jack the monkey. Barbossapromo.jpg Barbossa 8.jpeg 67393810.jpg|Barbossa and his cursed crew ''Pirates of the Caribbean Online Image:Loadingscreen enterGame.jpg|Barbossa art. Image:Barbossa game.jpg|Barbossa on Devil's Anvil. Image:Barbossa POTC Online.JPG|Barbossa and Jack the monkey. Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Screenshots Image:Hector Barbossa -2.JPG|The resurrected Barbossa reveals himself. Promotional images Image:CaptBarbossa.JPG|Barbossa with Jack at Tia Dalma's shack. Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Screenshots Image:Elizabeth Barbossa Singapore AWE.jpg|Barbossa and Elizabeth Swann in Singapore. Image:Barbossabathhouse.jpg|Barbossa and Elizabeth in Sao Feng's Bathhouse. Image:Barbsandsaofeng.jpg| Image:Barbsandsaofeng2.jpg| Image:Barbossa and Elizabeth facing the Chinese.png| Image:Barbossa in the freezing sea.png|Barbossa during the voyage to World's End. Image:Crew in the Locker.png|Barbossa and his crew in Davy Jones' Locker. Image:Barbossa Davy Jones Locker Charts AWE.jpg|Barbossa in Davy Jones' Locker. Image:Jack Barbosa AWE.jpg|Barbossa and Jack Sparrow arguing on the ''Black Pearl Image:2Captain 1Ship.jpg|Barbossa and Jack fighting over the helm of the Black Pearl Image:Tia Dalma in the locker.png|Barbossa and Tia Dalma onboard the Black Pearl. Image:BarboGunP3.jpg|"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, til there be none left but you." Image:Barbosa Jack Kraken.jpg|Barbossa and Jack on Black Sand Beach Image:Jack versus Feng.png|Sao Feng, Barbossa and Jack onboard the Black Pearl. Image:Barbossa arguing with Sao Feng.png|Barbossa argues with Sao Feng Image:Barboss Fighting Mercer AWE.PNG|Barbossa during the skirmish off the Kraken Island Image:Barbossa and Tia Dalma AWE.jpg|Barbossa and Tia Dalma outside of Shipwreck Island. Image:Welcometothedevilsthroat.jpg|"Welcome to the Devil's Throat." Image:Barbossa and Jack arriving at Shipwrecke Cove.png|Barbossa and Jack arrive at Shipwreck Cove Image:BarbossaCourt.JPG|Barbossa with Elizabeth Swann and Jack Sparrow. Image:Barbossa keeping order.png|Barbossa during the Fourth Brethen Court. Image:Liz PKing.jpg|Gibbs, Elizabeth and Barbossa during the Fourth Brethen Court. Image:Hector Barbossa -2-1-.jpg|Barbossa on the sandbar. Image:Barbossa, Elizabeth and Jack during the parlay.png|Barbossa, Elizabeth and Jack during the parlay. Image:Barb P08.jpg|Barbossa slicing Jack Sparrow's piece of eight off. Image:JackBarbossa.jpg|Barbossa and Jack Sparrow on the sandbar. Image:Barbossa at the wheel.png|Barbossa at the wheel of the Black Pearl Image:Barbossa Fighting AWE.jpg|Barbossa fighting on the Black Pearl. Image:Barbossa_pistolP3.jpg|Barbossa shoots and EITC soldier with his pistol Image:Pearl last battle.jpg|Barbossa shortly before the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]]'s destruction Image:Pirates Victory.PNG|Barbossa celebrating the victory over the war against piracy Image:Barbossa And Charts.PNG|Barbossa with Sao Feng's Charts Image:Chart Cutout.PNG|Barbossa with Sao Feng's Charts Promotional images Image:HectorWanted.jpg|Hector Barbossa's wanted poster Image:Barbossa P3poster.jpg|Barbossa promotional poster Image:Captain Barbossa.jpg|Barbossa aboard the Black Pearl. Image:Barbossa&Jack.jpg|Barbossa and Jack. Image:2266249609_5772e7e9ce.jpg|Barbossa promotional picture Image:awepromo008.jpg|Barbossa and Jack promotional Image:2263986199_44ef409d2c.jpg|Barbossa. captain-barbossa.jpg barbos14.jpg 250px-Hector_Barbossa_-2.JPG 2267037758_1b490f4d52.jpg piratas_do_caribe3_09.jpg 1.JPG ''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Screenshots Image:Barbossawig2.jpg|Hector Barbossa, the privateer Image:Barbossa in the palace.jpg|Barbossa joins King George II in St. James' Palace. Image:Oursandsallbutrun.jpg|"Jack, our sands be all but run. Where's the harm in joining the winning side?" Image:Surprisedkinggeorge.jpg| Image:Barbossaquestioninggibbs.jpg|"The Fountain? Is that where Jack be headed?" Image:Barbossa and groves.jpg|Barbossa and Theodore Groves Image:Barbossa and gillette hmsprovidence.jpg|Barbossa and Gillette aboard the [[HMS Providence|HMS ''Providence]] Image:bscap0004.jpg|Barbossa looking through his spyglass Image:Barbossatelescope.jpg| Image:HB OST.jpg|Barbossa and his officers on the HMS Providence Image:SB BarboFallenbehind.jpg|"We've fallen behind!" Image:Barbossaeatingapples.jpg|Barbossa eating apples aboard the Providence Image:Mermaidwatersthatbeourpath.jpg|"Mermaid waters, that be our path." Image:Hector Barbossa - On Stranger Tides.JPG|Barbossa on the Providence Image:Barbossa_On_Stranger_Tides.jpg| Image:Barbossa_On_Stranger_Tides.PNG|"Are we not King's men?" Image:Grovesandgillette.jpg|Barbossa with Gibbs, Groves and Gillette on Whitecap Bay Image:Providencecrewwhitecapbay.jpg Image:Barbossa youcansleepwhenyouredead.jpg|"You can sleep when you're dead. Push on!" Image:Barbossasantiagocabin.jpg| Image:JackBarbossasantiagocabin.jpg| Image:Barbossaroyalleague.jpg| Image:JackBarbossacabinswordfight.jpg| Image:Wetouchnothing.jpg|"We touch nothing!" Image:JackBarbossalookingatchest.jpg| Image:Barbossathechalices.jpg| Image:Jackkickingchalicechest.jpg| Image:Jackcrawlingtowardschest.jpg| Image:JackBarbossatogether.jpg|"Together!" Image:BarbossaJackpalmtreegrove.jpg| Image:HB OST 2.jpg|Barbossa in a jungle Image:HB OST 3.jpg|Barbossa and Jack Sparrow in a jungle Image:JackBarbossavsSpaniards.jpg|Barbossa and Jack fighting Spanish soldiers Image:BarbossaJack resheathingswords.jpg| Image:Barbossa fightingP4.jpg|Barbossa fighting Image:Barbossataken.jpg| Image:BarbossaProvidencecrew.jpg|Barbossa and the crew of the HMS Providence Image:BarbossavsBlackbeard.jpg|Barbossa fighting Blackbeard Image:Hector Barbossa peg leg.png|Barbossa's peg leg Image:Hector_Barbossa_peg_leg.jpg Image:Queen Anne's Revenge trailer 2.jpg|Barbossa looks at the Queen Anne's Revenge Image:HBlookingatQAR.jpg|"The Revenge is mine!" Image:P4Barbossa_hat.png|Barbossa putting on his pirate hat Image:PirateBarbossaP4.png|"Make way for Tortuga!" Promotional images Image:BarbossaOSTPoster.jpg|Hector Barbossa poster Image:BarbossaPortrait.jpg| Image:Barbossa OSTpost.jpg| Image:P4EW_JackBarbossa.jpg|Barbossa and Jack Sparrow Image:Barbossawig.jpg|Barbossa in St. James' Palace. Image:Privateer.PNG| Image:KingCourtPromo.jpg| Image:ProvidenceCrewPromo.jpg| Image:JackBarbossatiedup.jpg| Story of Pirates of the Caribbean featurette Image:BarbossaFeaturette1.jpg|"...a new crew of pirates be at on the horizon, taking ports across the world by storm." Image:BarbossaFeaturette2.jpg| Image:BarbossaFeaturette3.jpg|"All hands ready to set sail...on stranger tides." On-set images Image:Barbossa NewLook.png|Geoffrey Rush on set as Hector Barbossa. Image:Hector Barbossa - On Stranger Tides.jpg|Barbossa threatens Mr. Gibbs. Image:Barbossa uniform.jpg|Barbossa dressed in a uniform. Image:Piratas_do_Caribe_4_17.jpg| Image:Piratas_do_Caribe_4_16.jpg| Image:PrBarbossa crew.jpg Image:GR_JD_KM.png|Geoffrey Rush(Barbossa) with Johnny Depp(Jack Sparrow) and Kevin McNally(Joshamee Gibbs Image:BTSJackandBarbossaSwords.jpg| Image:BTSProvidencecrew.jpg| Miscellanea Image:Barbossa_POTCride.jpg|Captain Barbossa in the 2006 revamp of the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' ride Image:KHII CB.jpg|Captain Barbossa KHII Promotional image Image:KHII CB2.jpg|Cursed Captain Barbossa KHII Promotional image Image:LEGO Barbossa pirate.png|Barbossa as a LEGO figure Image:LEGO Barbossa skeleton.png|Barbossa (as a skeleton) as a LEGO figure Image:LEGO Barbossa privateer.png|Barbossa (as a privateer) as a LEGO figure Image:Barboosaflag.gif|Barbossa's jolly roger. Image:BarbossasColors.jpg|Barbossa's colors. Barbossa Hector